The Red Hood Chronicles: Vicki Vale
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Red Hood falls for Vicki Vale. And must face the Punisher.


Jason and Ivy had a good thing going. But they eventually got tired of each other and broke up. Jason was tired of the shit hole know as Arkham City. He decided to sneak out. Being Batman's former student made it easy. he needed a job and a new apartment. He got the new apartment and he got a job as a blood spatter analyst for the police. He lived a pretty boring life in Gotham for a few months until one night it all changed. It was pretty late that night around 11 o'clock. He walked down the streets of Gotham. He noticed the very attractive reporter Vicki Vale walking to her car. He saw her show a couple of times, so he decided to say hello. She had unknowingly dropped her keys. Jason picked them up and walked toward her. "Excuse me, drop your keys you did". He said. He felt a little embarrassed that he said that backwards. She took her keys back and with a smile said "oh thank you, Yoda." He blushed. "I do that sometimes, it's pretty embarrassing." She gave him a grin. "I thought it was kinda cute". "Well Ms. Vale, have a good night", he said. "You know my show?" "Who in Gotham city doesn't know who Ms. Vale is?" "Stop calling me Ms. Vale. Call me Vicki. Do I get to know your name?" "I'm Jason." They shook hands. Well Jason, do you have time to talk over some coffee? I have to get this one report done tonight and you would be a great distraction to keep me away from it a little longer!" Jason smiled I would be glad to join you Vicki.

They walked around the corner to the coffee shop. They talked, they laughed and had a good time. But finally this question came up. "So would do you do for a living Jason?" He took a sip of his coffee then he replied. "I'm the blood spatter analyst for GCPD. I'm a lab geek." She starred at him. "You're the most jacked lab geek I've ever seen." They finished their coffee as he walked her back to her car. But a group of thugs surrounded them. The leader of this pack of goons demanded their money. "Stay behind me!" He demanded Vicki. She was unsure about that. "Jason maybe we should just..." He cut her off in mid-sentence and said "trust me!" "You should listen to the pretty lady. Nobody needs to get hurt." Jason wasn't going to give into these assholes demands. "Listen here pal, you and your band of clowns get out of here before you all wake up in the hospital." They leader of these goons had a shit eating grin on his face. "Well dumbass, you asked for it.

He threw a punch but Jason caught it and shook his head."You made a very poor judgement call buddy." He then knocked him out cold, with a spinning back elbow to the jaw. He then took out one of the other 4 goons with a knee to the solar-plexus followed by a right upper cut right under the guys chin. He then immediately took out a guy behind him with a hard leg kick that got him on a knee. Then he gave him a knee to the face. The last 2 guys both came at him. he kicked one of them straight in the gut and blocked the other ones punch. He superman punched the guy attacking him, knocking him out. Jason grabbed the last guy while he was hunched over. He picked him up and gave him a power bomb. Vicki was just shocked by what she saw him do. He knew he had just blown his cover. But he had no choice.

"You don't fight like a lab geek." She said. He sighed. "I forgot to tell you what my night job is." She crossed her arms. "I think I deserve to know the truth." She said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied. "Try me! You beat these guys up like it were nothing, I almost didn't believe that as I watched it. She held his hands And said "I trust you Jason." He was still reluctant. "I'm really worried about what you'll think about me if I tell you." She starred into his eyes. "Maybe this will give you some confidence." She said as she reached up and kissed him. He was caught of guard but he immediately kissed her back. But one of the goons from before regained consciousness. He saw they were still there and got pissed of. He picked up a brick and hit Jason over the head with it. Jason fell straight to the ground. He had a huge cut on the side of he forehead. He grabbed Vicki with one hand and raised the brick with the over. "You're mine now bitch!" Vicki was no damsel in distress. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. He went to his knees. Vicki then knocked him out with a kick to the head. Jason was awake, but wasn't sure of what was happening Vicki kneeled down beside him and took a look at his injury. "It's not horrible but it's still pretty bad." She said. She decided to take him to her place.

She helped him into the car. Vick drove to her apartment up in the richer part if the city where crime isn't so common. When they got there he opened the door to get out but he stumbled as he fell out. Vicki rushed over to help him. "I'm fine." He claimed. She put his arm around her head. Just let me help. He starred at her, and let her help. She helped him through the lobby to the elevator. "Thank you Vicki." He said. She smiled at him. "You're welcome Jason." She replied. By the time they reached her floor he was able to walk without her help. She led him to her room, and sat him down at the table. A friend of hers who had lived with her was training to become a nurse. She taught Vicki a few things, and left her some medical supplies. She cleaned and sewed up his wound. As she was stitching his wound he asked why she did it herself. She told her about her friend, and that just to get stitches at the hospital is way to expensive. "Besides I think I do a pretty damn fine job at it this." she said as she finished. She gave him a mirror to see it. He smiled. "You are pretty damn good at this." He said. They sat next to each other on the couch. "Vicki I still haven't told you who I am." She faced him and took his hand. "You can tell me anything, and I promise to be understanding." He shook his head."It's actually pretty fucked up. She moved in closer to him and put her other arm around him. "You can do it. Just tell me." She said softly. He rested his head on her shoulder. "My parents died when i was young...So did I." "Most kids would feel dead after something horrible like that." She said as she stroked his hair behind his ear. She didn't understand that he meant it literally when he said he died. But at least he was being honest he thought. "I've killed people Vicki. Bad people, criminals, low life's, scum of the city, you name it I've killed them. I've taken the law into my own hands. She only felt closer to him after that. She put laid him on his back and lay on top of him and kissed him.

They continued kissing until they found themselves in the bedroom where she laid on the bed with her legs spread apart. Jason placed himself between her legs and placed his member inside her and he began to thrust deep into her. In and out, harder and faster as he continued. Vicki put her arms around his neck as she moaned in pleasure. He kept a fast pace as he bent down and kissed her as he continued making love to her. He pulled out as he laid on the bed and Vicki mounted him. She began riding him fast. She bounced up and down on his member. He let her do all the work, as he laid back and enjoyed the ride. She placed her hands on his strong chest. She bent down and gave him a quick kiss and continued riding him. She then dismounted him and laid on her side. Jason placed himself behind her and fucked her sideways. He continued to thrust into her as he felt his climax coming. They both felt. Finally they came together. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

The next morning she almost didn't want to get out of bed, she was so comfortable in his arms. But she had to. Vicki took a quick shower, while Jason woke up. She didn't cover herself with a towel, when she got out to get dressed. He already saw her naked, and they had sex. There wasn't anything new to see Jason kissed Vicki on his way to use her shower too. When he got out and got dressed he saw she had already made breakfast for both of them. She was wearing a Gotham rouges jersey that was way to big for her over her underwear. She looked very sexy in it. "Hey you!" She said as she put her arms around him and kissed him. He picked her up and sat her on the counter as they continued kissing. As they ate breakfast he asked her about that report she didn't get done. She said it was no big deal and that her boss would make some worthless jack off named Doug do it. He was surprised at how vicious she could be. "you're probably not used to being with a girl that can kick some ass, huh?" He still wanted to continue being honest with her. "Actually most the women I know are pretty tough." "Well I think I dove into your personal life enough for one day." I have to go to the station and get chewed out by my boss. But last night was totally worth it." He took both of their plates and washed them in the sink. "I have stuff to get done too. I just got a page from the GCPD." She got up to change into her work clothes.

They both left to go to work. Jason had to examine a suicide/murder case. And Vicki just so happened was told to do a live report of the scene. Jason examined the two bodies. They said the husband beat the wife to death with a baseball bat, and then shot himself. Jason wasn't so sure. He saw the blood shadow on the wall from when the woman was beaten to death. "How tall is the husband?" He asked. lead detective Frank Castle answered, "5'9",why?" Then the husband can't have done this. The shadow is too high. Someone else did this. Someone around 6' 1"." "Well you guys heard him, we are looking for a suspect around 6' 1", I want people questioned and I want to kind some more evidence. the lead detective announced. "Good work Todd." The detective left the crime scene. Vicki was waiting to hopefully get an interview. Detective Castle hated the press. As Vicki asked for information of the crime scene, then Castle saw Jason exiting the scene. "Ms. Vale why don't you ask our blood spatter analyst for a story." She saw it was Jason and went over to talk to him. "Hey we need an exclusive for this case if you don't mind?" "Jason with a grin said "Not at all Ms. Vale." "Jason after this interview Jason, I'm probably going to kill you. Alright Scotty are we ready to shoot? OK and...I am live at the crime scene where i have the opportunity to ask Jason Todd the blood annalist for the GCPD about the scene. So is it correct that the husband murdered his wife and then shot himself?" "No Ms. Vale that is incorrect. Due to some of the evidence we found, we know believe that a man around 6'1" killed them both and framed the husband for both acts. We have no further information on the case." "Well Jason thank you for this story, we now go live back to the station for coverage of the approaching storm." Scotty signaled for cut and Vicki finally gave Jason a quick hello hug and kiss while nobody was watching. She asked him how he figured there was a actual killer. He told her about the blood shadow from the wife. She pulled him aside out of view from everyone. "I just want to let you know that smart guys get me aroused easily". "Is that so, Ms. Vale?" "Shut the fuck up Jason!" she said as she kissed him. Violently they kissed. They were practically tongue fighting. He groped her breast underneath her black coat. But finally Castle walked in on them. He initially decided to ruin the mood. "Uh Ms. Vale, we need you to leave the scene. We have work to do here." She flared up in anger "Bye Jason" she said as she gave him one last kiss. She then left the scene. Jason was at the precinct later that night when he got a text from Vicki saying she was going to be home late. He was okay with that. Because that means tonights the night. For the first time in a long time put's his helmet on and once again protects Gotham as the Red Hood. Jason went to his apartment. He never used it. He had been living with Vicki for about a month now. His apartment was basically a storage unit at this point. But it really didn't matter. He put on his brown jacket, then his holsters, and he loaded his guns. Finally his mask, and helmet. He mounted his motorcycle and he rode into the night.

He hacked into the police radio signal, and heard that some criminals were holding people hostage while trying to rob the bank. He decided to spring into action. Vale was in the chopper reporting the robbery while Jason was on the roof of the building overlooking the bank entrance with his motorcycle. He was overlooking the bank figuring out a plan. But one of the robbers came to the roof of the bank with an RPG, and shot Vicki's chopper. The door of the chopper flew off and Vicki was launched from it. Time seemed to slow down for Jason and Vicki. Vicki fell and had thoughts rush through her head. But the one that stood out the most, was never seeing Jason again. Jason wasn't going to let her die. Without hesitation, he drove his motorcycle off the roof and used it to boost himself as he jumped and caught her out of the air. He then used his back as a shield for her as he landed on the roof of the bank. He hit the concrete ground hard and slid a couple of feet on the landing. The robber pulled out his handgun to kill them both. He walked up to Jason and aimed his gun at him. But Vicki kicked it out of his hand and put him in an armbar. She kept pulling on it until his arm broke. She knew a thing or two about MMA. She checked on Red Hood not knowing he was Jason. He was passed out. She wanted to know who saved her. She gently took off his helmet and saw his mask. She still didn't recognize him until she noticed he had stitches in the side of his forehead. And it was identical to Jason's. Jason woke up and immediately put his helmet back on. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know who saved me." "You ever here the old saying, you shouldn't meet your heroes? Because you'll be disappointed. Jason took the robbers gun. "Stay up here. I'm going to go inside and take care of the problem." Just as he was about to go inside Vicki grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she paused for a second. "Be carefully." He nodded. He then cocked his gun and walked down into the bank.

One minute later the cops outside heard gunshots, and didn't know what was going on. Then about another minute later the hostages walked out unharmed. The police then stormed the bank to find all the criminals alive. But they all had gunshot wounds in nonlethal areas of their bodies. The witnesses said they didn't see who saved them. He was to fast. He was like a Batman that used guns, they said. One man went so far as to say Batman should use guns at all times. But the cops didn't find Red Hood. He sneaked out without being detected.

Vicki arrived home late that like she said to find Jason was putting in a new shirt. But she saw his back and how scratched it was. She knew right then, it was him. They stood there for a while looking at each other for a while. Finally she broke down in tears in his arms. He comforted her. " I fell...and you caught me! You just caught me!" He stroked her blonde hair as he held her close. He never felt this close to anyone. She wiped away her tears. "Thank you, thank you Jason!" She said trying to keep from continuing to cry. He looked her straight in the eyes and said. " I will never let anything hurt you." She looked down and shook her head and looked up back at him. "Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it." Then they shared a long and loving kiss.

He unbuttoned her coat and removed it. She was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt, that complimented her breast. He took that off too. She wasn't wearing a bra. She then took off his shirt and admired his impressive physique. She took off her miniskirt and her boots. But she left her stockings on. He removed his pants and while still kissing her, lifted her up and cared her to the bed. He took off her panties and placed his member at her entrance. They both were thinking sex now, foreplay later. He began thrusting into her slow but powerful. They both breathed heavily as he picked up speed with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his body. He kept thrusting hard and fast. They both moaned as she pulled his hair. She didn't want to make his back worse than it was. But she needed something to grab onto because he started going full force. His thrust became as fast and as powerful as he could possibly go. She tried to hold from screaming. But it was hard. He kept going faster and faster. Then he stopped so they could both catch their breath. She than laid flat on her stomach as Jason mounted her from behind. He began thrusting into her again. Still fast and powerful with each thrust. She gripped and bit the sheets as he pounded her. he reached and took her hands as he continued to thrust into her. He stopped, pulled out and reinserted his member in her anus. She was so nervous. This was her first time doing anal. It was so tight for him. His thrust became a little more slow and gentle. She thought it was amazing. She told him to go as hard as he could. Jason did as he was told, and began thrusting into her like a madman. They both breathed heavily as he continued his pounding. Finally they stopped again and switched back to missionary. He began thrusting into her again. She liked vaginal better than anal anyway. She thought it was more romantic and meaningful. Finally she came all over his member. But he still continued a little longer before he came in they slept that night, he held her. Closer than ever, and with more love than ever. He truly loved her. Ivy, Quinn, Selena, and Talia never meant anything as real as this. He truly loved Vicki Vale.

A few weeks went by. Vicki was ok that Jason was the Red Hood. She thought that he was doing the right thing. The next morning he woke up to see her leaving early for work. Jason looked surprised. "Yeah, i fall out of a helicopter and my dick eating boss calls me to come in early." Jason got up and took her hand. "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm just pissed that we don't have time to talk about last night." He gave her a quick kiss. "We'll make time." She smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight Jason." She left. About an hour later he had to examine a crime scene.

He arrived at the scene of the murder to see an apartment with a wall nearly painted in blood. Jason looked at the wall and asked, 'How many victims are there?" Detective Castle came out from the other room. "Just the one poor woman lying there with a caved in skull and the guy with a bullet in his head." Jason examined the scene. It was just like the one from the other day. "Looks like blunt force trauma to the head. One hit sent him to the ground. And two more hits for added measure." Then he looked closely at the wall and he could see the same blood shadow from the previous murder. "And with this blood shadow, it looks like it's the same killer from the other day." Detective Castle shook his head. "Jesus Christ, another serial killer in Gotham?" "Actually technically he isn't a serial killer. To be classified as a serial killer he needs to kill 3 victims. This is only his second one. All he needs is one more. Price gave him a hard pat on his shoulder. "Well we'er not gonna let that happen. Ok you guys know the drill get to it. I want to find this asshole ASAP." Price looked back at Jason. "Good work Todd." He always said that.

Vicki was out getting groceries. While he was waiting for her to get back he watched the K-State football game. He was raised in The Big apple of Gotham. But he was born in the little apple of Manhattan, Kansas. K-State was beating Baylor 35-3 at halftime. He went to the the fridge to get a beer. He opened it up and was scared confused as hell from what he saw. It was a barbie doll with a chunk of he head missing. And and G.I. Joe with a hole in his head and a gun in his hand. He knew that this was from the killer. He had been in his home. He had been in Vicki's home. Jason took this as a message as, "hey you wanna play?" And he did. He did want to play. About an hour after K-State won 57-17, he got a text from Vicki. But after he read it, he knew someone else was using her phone. It said, "I got your bitch Todd. If you want her back meet me at the Warehouse at 48th Street at 8:00 P.M. exactly!. Come as the Red Hood." Jason saw it was already 7:30 P.M. He immediately suited up and took off.

He arrived right on time at the warehouse. He entered to see Vicki strapped to a chair unconscious at the other side of the room. He ran over to free her but he got clotheslined. "Good work Todd". Jason recognized that voice it was Castle. He got up and saw him wearing a Vest with a skull painted on it. "Castle, it was you?" "First of all it's the Punisher. And yes, I did kill those people" "You killed those people?" "That and as you can tell i kidnapped your girlfriend." "So what now? What's your end game?" "I want to kill the Batman. And you and 3 others were trained by him. I'm gonna kill all 3 of you. Then i will fight and kill the one true challenger to fight me." Jason removed his belt of gadgets and took of his helmet and threw it across the room. "Well then...let's get started!"

Jason then threw a right hook then a left. He kept hitting the Punisher until he he felt his hand break. The Punisher seemed unfazed by all of his strikes. He just grinned and said, "My turn." He then started attacking Jason. He made Jason fell every attack. Kicks and punches all landed. Jason was able to finally block on of his hits and push kick him. He then landed and upper cut to the body, but the Punisher hit him in one of his kidneys and threw him to the ground. "Jason, you can hit me, and hit me, until your arm wares completely. But you can't hurt me." Jason wiped blood away from his mouth. "I can at least fuckin try." He then shot in for a take down. He groaned as he kept pushes forward, until he got him to the ground. Then he started landing punches on the Punisher. Vicki woke up as Jason kept hitting him. She started trying to get free from the chair. The Punisher then blocked one of Jason's punches and then head butted him. He then kicked him off. Jason and the Punisher stood looking at each other. The Punisher cracked his knuckles and then threw a punch. Jason blocked it with both hands, as the Punisher landed with his other hand in Jason's rib cage. He then threw another punch to the face and connected big time. Jason was rocked. The Punisher then clinched up and started landing countless knees, straight into Jason's rip cage. Jason finally caught one and used it to try and take him down again. He kept driving into it, but the punisher drove both of his elbows into Jason's back. Then he threw and uppercut on him and kicked him straight to the ground. Vicki watched in horror as the Punisher picked Jason apart. Jason looked straight at Vicki and saw that Vicki was watching. She shed a tear. She couldn't speak because she had a gag. Jason got back up. "Why get up? Is it because you love her?" the Punisher asked. Jason just starred him down. Vicki finally got her legs free. She kept trying to get her hands free. Jason charged the Punisher. He leaped forward and landed a huge superman punch, using his broken hand. His adrenaline was pumping so fast, he couldn't feel the pain from his hand. Jason kept throwing punches and kicks in hopes to hurt him. The Punisher was able to block some of his strikes, but not all. He kept backing up as Jason relentlessly attacked him. Jason got him up against the wall and started landing all kinds of strikes. The Punisher could only block his attacks. Jason finally was winning this fight. Vicki was about to get her hands free but she froze in panic as she saw the Punisher pull out a knife. She tried to shout out to warn Jason but the gag was still in her mouth. The Punisher tried to stab Jason. He was able to stop him, but the kneed him in the body and put him up against the wall and tried to stab him again. they both had their hands on the knife. Jason was trying to push it away as the Punisher tried to stab him. The Punisher was stronger than Jason. He kept driving that knife closer and closer to Jason's chest. Jason with all his strength tried to push it away. But was able to dig the knife into Jason's stomach. He plunged his knife halfway through his stomach before Vicki was finally able to get free. She than went over to help Jason. She jumped got one of the gadgets out of Jason's belt. She stuck in on the Punishers back and it opened up and shot to hooks going at opposite sides of the warehouse. It was a line launcher, that sent him flying toward the opposite end of the warehouse.

Jason was on the ground unconscious. Vicki checked his pulse. He was dead. Vicki tried to get him to come back. She herd the Punishers foot steps getting closer. "Listen here Jason, you selfish bastard. I know your not dead. You can't do this to me. You can't be dead. You can't be. You know why? Because i love you." she got closer and whispered into his ear "You here me? I Love you, you some of a bitch." She kissed him. He finally gasped for air and opened his eyes. The Punisher was just around the corner. He was coming to finish the job. "Now get up!" Vicki demanded as she grabbed him and helped him up. The Punisher took a long look at Jason. He then charged at Jason and unloaded a furry of strikes. Jason blocked them all and countered with a hard push kick straight into the Punisher's chest. The Punisher flew backwards and pulled his knife back out. It still had Jason's blood on it. He raised it to stab Jason. Jason caught his arm with one hand. He then punched him in the noose and took the knife out of his hand and stabbed him in the side of the throat. The Punisher paused as he looked deep into his killers eyes. Jason then took the knife and slid it across his neck and killed the Punisher.

Vicki and Jason looked at each other. She walked into his arms and kissed him. It was the longest, and most loving kiss they had every shared. He then whispered in her ear, "I love you too." she chuckled as tiers ran down her face. She looked at his wound. "I can fix that" she said. They left the Punisher's body as they set the warehouse on fire to get rid of evidence. They went home. He had 2 cracked ribs, a black eye, a fractured jaw, a knife wound, a broken hand, a sprained knee, and a stage 1 concussion. The Punisher did live up to his name. But he died unable to finish the job. They held each other that night. So close that it would be impossible to separate them.


End file.
